S h a t t e r e d
by frostonthewindow
Summary: He was a brave man. The Master of Dragon, the famous Dragon Rider, rider of the unholy offspring of death and lighting, whatever you may know him as, was a great man. He was a friend, a lover, a son, and a warrior. Sequel to this: F r a c t u r e d
1. Tragedy

_**A/N: **_

_**I am obsessed with making one-shots. Don't hurt me!**_

_**I know it's been like….3 weeks since I update my other stories, but this popped into my mind and I can't help but give you all an emotional breakdown on this lovely Saturday.**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_He was a brave man. The Master of Dragon, the famous Dragon Rider, rider of the unholy offspring of death and lighting, whatever you may know him as, was a great man. He was a friend, a lover, a son, and a warrior. His death was sudden, brought down upon him by the one thing he loved next to his fiancée. His dragon._

**~ Excerpt from the book **_**Master of Dragons **_**by Astrid Hofferson.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Toothless? Toothless what's wrong with you!? Stop!"

The Night Fury didn't stop though, he kept advancing to his rider, his usually black wide pupils now reduced to slits.

"Stop! Toothless, what's wrong with you?!"

A demonic laugh fills the tensioned-up air. "He is under my control, oh mighty Master of Dragons. He will do anything I command, like say…." He pauses, smirking, "…kill you."

With a snap of his fingers, Toothless' spine begins to light up with purple, pink and blue, showing he is about to let loose a plasma blast.

Hiccup slowly backs up, his hands in front of him, feebly trying to tame Toothless. He hears a voice, "HICCUP!"

It's his dad.

"Dad, stay away! Toothless isn't himself…I'm fine! Just stay away!"

He hears a higher voice as the ebony dragon draws closer. "Hiccup!"

He doesn't have to look to know that it's Astrid, and by the sound of feet, his mom's right behind her.

Valka tried to get closer, but Hiccup yells back, "Don't!"

Valka and Stoick have to hold Astrid back. She's crying now, yelling, thrashing, trying desperately to get away, get to him.

The mind-controlled black dragon draws near, making the chief's son to back up, until his back hits an iceberg. "Toothless," he whispers, "I know you're in there bud. Show me."

The unholy offspring of lighting and death doesn't seem to comprehend what his rider is saying.

Toothless' mouth opens, and Hiccup can see the gas starting to form, telling him the dragon is ready to shoot and any time.

He turns his head, and locks eyes with teary, blue eyes. "Astrid," he whispers, "..stay away."

She thrashes in his parent's arms. "NO! Hiccup! Toothless! Stop!"

Nothing stops the dragon.

He is 3 feet from Hiccup when Drago's voice interrupts the scene. He waves his hand at the ebony dragon, who comes to his attention. "Now, Night Fury."

The dragon turns back to Hiccup and lets loose a blast so fast that his rider has no chance of dodging it.

A scream rips across the terrain, shortly followed by a tortured cry, "NO! HICCUP!"

The smoke clears, and there is an ebony dragon, a madman, and the son of the chief of Berk, lying on the ground, not moving.

Valka jolts her hands up to her mouth, gasping, as tears form in her eyes.

Astrid rips herself free and races towards her prone boyfriend, with Valka on her heels.

Stoick is frozen with fear as he sees his son, his only son, lying on the ground surrounded by blood.

Astrid is the first to reach him. Her sharp blue eyes take in the sigh of Hiccup, lying on the iced ground, almost swimming in a pool of his own blood. His arm is bent at an odd position, his metal leg melted, and his beautiful forest green eyes open, but not seeing.

With a strangled cry, she falls to the ground beside him, and lets her tears break through her barriers. "HICCUP! No!"

She rocks him, hard and then softly, slaps him, screams in his ear, but he doesn't move. Valka reaches the top of the crest besides her husband, and they both race down to meet their almost-daughter-in-law.

Astrid throws her arms around Hiccup's prone figure and sobs.

All the fighting has ceased. Silence fills the air, except for tortured screams and occasional whimpers of a name.

"Hiccup."

Valka and Stoick have their warms wrapped around Astrid, all of them crying next to the cold body of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.

Flapping wings signal the arrival of the rest of the gang.

For once, the twins slide of Belch and Barf quietly.

Snout lout doesn't make a sarcastic comment.

Fishlegs stays on Meatlug, too devastated to even move.

Eret slides off Hookfang with Snoutlout, and tears spring to the former dragon trapper's eyes.

There's a whimper. And it's not from anyone there. All eyes turn up and see Toothless, eyes normal again, nudging his rider.

Astrid hits the dragon, making him shrink away. "GO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Her eyes are sopping wet, as are everyone else's.

A whisper brings her back to her senses. "Astrid…not…his fault…"

She turns. It's Hiccup.

"Odin! Hiccup!"

He gasps as she hugs him, then lets up.

"I see….see Valhalla….don't...wanna leave."

Astrid's eyes well up. "No! Stay with me, Hiccup!"

He smiles and lolls his head to the side to see his parents and the gang. "Love…you guys…"

A cry from Astrid escapes her lips.

His head moves faintly, and she can feel his heart slowing down. "NOOO! Hiccup, stay with me. Stay with me."

He smiles, a painful gesture. He gasps for air. "Toothless…not his fault."

The next words are his last.

"Astrid….I love you."

His heart slows to a stop. His eyes widen and then loose its light. Huis head goes to the side, a shudder goes through his lean body, and he exhales, giving up his spirit to Valhalla ad the great beyond.

Tortured screams fill the air as the blue-eyed girl loses it. Screaming, crying, sobbing uncontrollably.

Valka and Stoick lock their arms around her, hugging her close. Tears stream down their faces.

Toothless flies away.

Eret, Snoutlout, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs go up to the group on the ground, and silently wrap their arms around the grief-stricken parents and girlfriend.

Astrid's hand slides across Hiccup's cold, dead chest, and another cry escaped her pink lips.

"Hiccup….is dead."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

A lone, sea wrecked tattered boat.

A group of crying people.

A body, being carried on a piece of wood to the boat.

As Hiccup's father slides the board onto the ship, tears escape his green eyes.

"Goodbye, son."

A fire is started by Hookfang. Astrid silently takes the first arrow from Valka and holds it up to the flame.

It catches fire.

Taking a deep breath, she loads it and arches it up to the sky. She is the first to shoot, as it is customary for the one closest to the victim to shoot the first arrow.

She loosens the string, letting the arrow fly.

The flaming arrow hits the mast, and red, orange, and yellow flames dance their way down the mast pole to where the chieftain's son lays to rest.

Astrid lowers her bow.

His parents, and other friends raise their lit arrows and bows.

7 arrows piece the starry night sky, and set the ship ablaze.

Gobber wipes a tear from his eye, sniffs, and recites the ritual.

"May the valkyries welcome you and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we might hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen: A warrior. A son. A lover. A friend."

You would expect more tears from Astrid, but she cried herself out.

She holds up the sword in her hand.

Inferno.

She took that from his body to remember him by.

With this she will avenge him.

With this she will kill Drago Bludvist.

With a hardened heart, she turns from the group, climbs on Stormfly, and flies away from the burning ship with blood lust upon her mind.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Many years had passed since the death of the Dragon Rider. The parents still cried every times the date February 29th rolled around. His birthday.

Astrid had lived with her parents-in-law for a bit.

One day, she found ring under his bed.

It was for her.

Her name was no longer Astrid Hofferson.

She was Astrid Victoire Hofferson Haddock, adopted daughter of Valka and Stoick Haddock.

A few years later, an ebony dragon came to Berk.

Toothless had returned, after 7 years.

And he wasn't alone.

On his back he bore a boy. He had auburn hair, and forest green eyes. He looked almost exactly like the late Hiccup.

Astrid adopted him as her own, and he lived with her. He became chief, and Toothless was his dragon.

Astrid never really got over her love's sudden death.

To her last day, she wore her ring. And never forgot.

At age 48, she was older, fit, and at her death bed because of an accident concerning mind-controlled dragon and Drago Bludvist. Her aim was to kill him, but he got to her first.

Her 20 year old son, Horrendous, stood by her side as she left the world.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Her spirit floats up, up, up to the heavens, where a smiling face waits for her.

It's a man, with auburn hair, a light dusting of freckles, a metal leg, and forest green eyes. No scars. No blood. No pain.

It's Hiccup, waiting at the gates of Valhalla for her.

He smiles, and takes her by the hand.

"I've been waiting a long time for you." He whispers, and she smiles.

"Me too."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**A/N:**_

_**Tears, anyone?**_

_**I value reviews to help me improve my writing style. Was it great, not so good, or just downright horrible?**_

_**amymelissaiserudite is out.**_

_**Have great Saturday and I hope you don't hate me that much.**_


	2. Note

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed! **_

_**For some reason, I seem to have written a sequel. Would you like one?**_

_**If so, PM me or review this chapter-that's-actually-not-a-chapter and read more about Astrid's life after the incident, and her son, Toothless, and the rest of the gang.**_

_**Okay, before you do anything, I need you to go back and re-read Chapter 1. I made some CRUCIAL mistakes, and the sequel wouldn't make sense if I hadn't fixed them. So click the PREVCOIUS button and re-read the previous chappy.**_

_**Thank you!**_


End file.
